…And… Girls Don't Poop
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: A meaningless preposterous debate amongst the Migdet, Shinji and Ichigo. Short and funny. Cus girls don't poop, darn it! Oh and yes, this is very stupid, that was the point.


_AN: Something I thought up cus I was bored as hell. Do enjoy ok? _

_*Story characters : Ichigo, Rukia, Shinji _

_*And… I don't Own Bleach._

**Bleach: …And…Girls Don't Poop.**

"It's been a while since my first _love_ has been gone." Shinji pouted with hands resting at his chin. He glanced at the cafeteria's clock. "Eh… A long while." It really wasn't. Cleary the man was impatient?

"Stop calling her that." Rukia frowned, taking a bite of her sandwich. "She has a name."

"…But…" Shinji sighed, hopeless.

"Orihime is either getting more food or using the rest room." Ichigo irritably grumble at the mop - haired blonde. "Chill out."

"Must have been a long line she was in for food… because no girl spends that long in a restroom." Shinji assured them and with that said, he took a giant bite of his hoagie. Rukia and Ichigo raised a brow, seizing their lunch. Swiftly, they looked at each other then suddenly, blinking distantly at him.

"…She _could_ be in the restroom for that long." Rukia amused lightly, "…That's normal."

"It certainly isn't." the blonde uttered and quickly too, followed by another fact. "Of course if she was to be in the restroom, it would _only_ be to fix makeup or wash hands."

"Heh…" A smile snuck across Ichigo's face as he glanced at Rukia. Then turning to the blonde, "So what are you sayin, huh? She's washing hands and fixing make up for twenty minutes?"

Shinji blinked at Ichigo. "…Well… sure…"

The orange - haired man managed to crack a small chuckle. "And nothing else?"

"What else is there?"

"What Ichigo is trying to say is, Orihime might be uhh… well… doing more then that…" Rukia sighed at Shinji's unawareness. She could tell the man still had no freaking idea what she was simply implying.

"Eh you know…" Abruptly, she formed her fingers into quotations "…The _Number Two_."

"Eh what?" Shinji grew puzzled for a split second but soon the man's eyes widened, face pulling into the most disgusted expression, then almost gagged. "UCK! Rukia…"

"What?" She laughed lightly again.

"…It's not that big of a deal…" Ichigo added, sighing. "So what?"

"_So what? _How could you say that?" Shinji placed a hand on his chest sighing heavily and very dramatically. "There's two things that girls _JUST DON'T _do…" The man waved a single finger in their faces. "…that's _poop_ and _fart_… Everyone knows this."

"But you _poop_?" Ichigo angrily pointed aloud.

"Of course I do. All guys do." The blonde pointed out, sighing. "Uh, _duh_."

"Really funny, Shinji." Rukia laughed at his density. She was sure he was joking. The blonde had to be… _right_?

"…No, I meant that."

"Girls do poop, if you like for me to…" Rukia began to say as Shinji shunned her words, "Maybe midgets like you do, Rukia. But not pretty faces like Orihime…" he cooed.

"WA? YOU FOOL!" She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

"Idiot, everyone poops." Ichigo cooed back in aggravation.

"No… they… DON'T! …GIRLS DON'T _POOP_!" Shinji flared his light brown eyes at the two annoyed beings. "And you're _dumb_ for thinking that." He gagged again.

"US?" Rukia and Ichigo both gasped.

"Sup guys." Mizuiro sat down in an empty chair.

"KOJIMA! TELL THIS IDIOT GIRLS _DO_ POOP!" Rukia scoffed, pointing to Shinji as he crossed his arms, angrily.

"They… DON'T!"

And that's when Mizuiro wondered if he should make his escape. But more then that, he wondered how they got into this type of conversation and at lunch time? With everyone eating?

"Ah well you see…" He began to say, the brief silence killing them slowly. "…Girls _don't _poop." He said this with the most nonchalant smile.

"Seriously…" The midget blinked, as a vein snaked across her face. Not Kojima too…

"Exactly, ha! I'm right. _Losers_."

"Unbelievable." And Ichigo stopped listening.

"Fine. If they were to poop, then what the _hell_ would they poop out, huh?" Rukia growled at the two guys as they gave each other high - fives and chuckled to themselves.

It was silent but only for a moment before Shinji opened his mouth. Maybe he would explain his stupid logic for his ignorance. He didn't even treat it as an opinion, more or less like a stupid fact?

"Hm." The blonde thought aloud. "Meh, dunno… Skittles and rainbows?"

"_Dumbass…"_

* * *

><p><em>LIKE IT? REVIEWS?<em>


End file.
